Water Magic
Water Magic is a type of magic that involves the creation and manipulation of ice and water. Description Water Magic is a type of magic that consists of generating and controlling ice and water. The strength and duration of the ice and water that are generated depends on the amount of magic power that the user possesses. The application of this spell varies, ranging from projecting water-based projectiles to conjuring icy storms or blizzards. As with other elemental magic, Water Magic has its advantage and disadvantages. While water element is advantageous against electricity (as water conducts electricity), it can be opposed by fire-based attacks. List of Water Magic Spells Shutdown Spell Shutdown Spell is a spell that when used, conjures a number of magical sigils above the target where each firing a spear made of ice, damaging them. The number of conjured sigils and damage inflicted with spell are depends on user's skill. Ice Javelin Spell Ice Javelin Spell is a spell that when used, conjures an armor-piercing, magical arrow made of ice which fired against foes from the tip of user's wand. The firepower and damage inflicted with this spell depends on user's skill. Icy Dawn Spell Icy Dawn Spell is a spell that when used, conjures a large block of ice from the ground in front of the caster that repels enemies, damaging them. The inflicted damage, as well as the chance of the ice block completely freeze the enemy, depend on caster's skill. Frost Spiral Spell Frost Spiral Spell is a spell that when used, projects a damaging icy vortex from the tip of caster's wand that can also freeze and slow the target. The inflicted damage and duration of its effects depends on caster's skill with it. Freezing Wave Spell Freezing Wave Spell is a spell that when used, conjures multiple, omni-directional waves of ice and cold that can freeze and repel enemies around her. The strength, radius, and temperature of the waves depends on caster's mastery with it. Whiteout Spell Whiteout Spell is essentially more powerful version of Freezing Wave Spell. When used, instead of omni-directional waves of ice and cold, the caster summons a powerful blizzard in larger radius, damaging and freezing everything around her. Must be used with proper mastery and extreme caution. Rain of Icicles Spell Icy counterpart of Flare Splash Spell, Rain of Icicles Spell is a spell that when used, summons icicles that rain down around the caster, injuring anyone it hits. This spell must be used with precaution, as the summoned icicles struck random spots and still has the chance to struck unintended target or the caster. Shatter Spell Shatter Spell is a spell that when used, conjures an enchanted icy projectile which can severely damages a target that completely encased in ice, but deals little damage on ones that not covered by ice layers. The firepower and inflicted damaged still depends on caster's skill however. Frost Strike Spell Frost Strike Spell is a spell that when used, temporarily boosts the potency of the caster's water magic, making their water-based spells more effective. The duration of the spell, as well as how good its effects depends on the caster's skill with it. Ice Shield Spell Ice Shield Spell is a spell that when used, creates water-resistant barrier around the target which make them less suspectible to water-based magic. The duration of the spell, and how good the barrier's resistance against icy punishments depends on the caster's skill with it. Ice Bind Spell Ice Bind Spell is a spell that when used, freezes the ground in front of the caster within icy layers that freeze anyone and anything caught in it. The duration of the spell, as well as how good the conjured icy layers restrain targets' movement, depends on the caster's skill with it. Icy Embrace Spell Icy Embrace Spell is a spell that when used, fires a jet of cloud of icy cold air that can freeze anything it touch. The range and potency of the spell depend the caster's skill with it. Category:Magic Category:Spells